Once Upon A Dream
by The Lady More
Summary: What WAS Olivia Benson dreaming about when she was knocked out during Infiltrated? E/O One Shot


_**Hello Everyone I am Nor, and for years I tried to cook up a SVU fan fic but never got around to it (though I had a wonderful idea to write involving Munch's fictional niece about for years which now that I wrote this I may just get pick it up). So here it is my very first one (which shockingly for me doesn't involve the Tudors for once).**_

_**Summary:**__** Inspired by the events of "Infiltrated" Olivia Benson dreams of what she calls a "Disney movie from Hell", which happens to involve a certain tough cop named Elliot Stabler.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own the characters Dick Wolf does, if I did…well things would be rather twisted. **_

Once Upon a Dream

It was a Disney movie from Hell.

Detective Olivia Benson found herself running barefoot through a dark spooky forest. The trees had deformed and angered faces. The leaves covered the ground, making a crunching noise as she ran over them. The moon was hidden behind the spooky trees. There was not a single star in the sky.

She was dressed like a Princess. Her unusually long, light brown, curly hair was in a half up-half down do, accessorized with a tiara. She wore a bright pink sleeveless gown. The bottom of the skirt was dirty and ripped despite Olivia holding it up as she ran. This reminded the veteran detective as to why she never wore dresses in the first place.

In the distance an evil and crackling laugh echoed through the forest. The further she ran, the louder the laughter became. Some witch, a demon, or whatever fairy tale villain that was cooked up was chasing her.

She stopped in her tracks. Olivia Benson was no pussy; she was a lead detective for the Special Victims Unit. Her job was to chase the villains not run away from them.

If this was some sort of bizarre fantasy, she was not going to be the damsel in distress. She was going to kick the ass of this….thing.

Olivia crossed her heels to turn about face, not noticing the back of her dress getting caught on a tree branch. She began to run only to hear the sound of ripping. The next thing she knew she fell to the ground. She laid limp in leaves despite she knew well that it wasn't that much of a tumble.

A gust of wind rushed through the forest and a cackle of laughter filled her ears. Olivia looked up to find a dark, cloaked, hooded figure staring down at her. There seemed to be no face, only red glowing eyes staring down at her.

_Oh come on,_ Olivia thought, _did it have to be Voldermort?_

"And now Princess Olivia," The dark hooded figure said in a scratchy voice, "your soul shall be mine."

Olivia propped herself up on her elbows and tilted her head. Now this was a Disney movie which was screwed up by the mind of Tim Burton. Scrunching her face in confusion she finally managed to say:

"What kind of Sick Rapist are you?"

The dark hooded figure was about to speak again when a ever so familiar voice screamed out:

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FOUL CREATURE!"

And as if it were a bolt of lightning, a figure dressed like a prince tackled the villain to the ground. Once they fell the prince began giving a vast set of punches upon the dark figure. The familiar sound of fists banging and animalistic growls echoed through the forest. And with a final ear shattering "NOOO!" the dark figure transformed into mist.

The prince stood up and began heaving. Olivia rolled her eyes. There was only one man she knew that could fight with such brutality.

"Elliot," she said before sitting up.

Elliot turned around and immediately ran to Olivia's side. He knelt down and grabbed her hand.

"Oh Olivia," He said as he brought her hand to his face, "you don't know how dark my life is without you. For so long I had denied my feelings for you and took you for granted." He paused to kiss her knuckles. "But I promise you, I will be yours for all eternity."

Olivia scrunched her face in confusion once again. It couldn't be real. After all the years of constant flirting was Elliot Stabler finally professing his love for her? She dreamed of this moment thousands of times before. "Oh Elliot," she sighed as she smiled and grabbed his sleeves pulling him down on top of her.

As their lips began to collide roughly, the storm cleared. The clouds parted revealing the plethora of stars in the sky. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's back pulling him closer towards her. She then felt his hand trail up her leg under her skirt.

"Oh…Elliot, don't stop…"

* * *

"Elliot."A moan echoed in the quiet hospital room.

Olivia Benson known merely as her under cover name Persephone began to stir in her hospital bed. Her hospital roommate Hope stared in amazement as the name "Elliot" sounded through the room for probably the 100th time that night. The veteran detective groaned "Elliot" again before opening her eyes.

She blinked a few times to realize she was not her fantasy world. The forest was now a hospital room with the leaves on the ground now being a hospital bed. Her pretty pink gown was now an ugly poka dotted hospital robe. And to her dismay she was no longer kissing her partner detective Elliot Stabler. She instead woke up alone with a throbbing headache handcuffed to a bed indicating she was indeed knocked unconscious during a "EDGE" protest.

May have explained the forest and the Voldermort character appearing in her dream. But why was Elliot there? Maybe she loved, cared and missed him more than she thought. Maybe it was a sign that when she returned home from this stupid mission she should tell Elliot of the feelings she had been hiding all along.

"So," A voice Olivia immediately recognized as Hope's said, "Who's Elliot? You've been saying his name all night?"

Olivia turned her head and just sighed:

"No one important."

_**Well I hope you enjoyed (there may be a sequel), all people who review this story will receive a cookie of your choice. **_


End file.
